the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Payphone/She Will Be Loved
Payphone/She Will Be Loved is a mashup contianing Payphone and She Will Be Loved both originally by Maroon 5. It was performed by CJ & Liam in Audition Time as their audition song. They were both accepted into glee club after performing it. Lyrics Liam I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you CJ Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? Liam Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember The people we used to be It's even harder to picture That you're not here next to me You say it's too late to make it CJ But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights CJ & Liam You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise CJ (Liam) I'm at a payphone I don't mind spending everyday (All of my change I spent on you) Out on your corner in the pouring rain (Where have the times gone) Look for the girl with the broken smile (Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?) CJ & Liam Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved Liam Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else CJ Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know, I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore Liam It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah CJ My heart is full and my door's always open You come anytime you want CJ & Liam I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved CJ I know where you hide alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are Liam Now baby dont hang up So I can tell you what you need to know Baby im begging just please dont go So I can tell you what you need to know CJ & Liam I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairytales are full of it One more stupid love song I'll be sick Liam Now I'm at a payphone... Videos Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Chace "CJ" Jenkins Category:Songs Sung By Liam Teixeira Category:Mashups Category:Songs